


stories from the void; drabble nights

by wolfodder



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), VIXX
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles for r/FanFiction discord's drabble nights.





	1. vixx; a spark; hyuken

**Author's Note:**

> r/FanFiction's discord server puts on an event called drabble nights, where for an hour you write as many 100 word drabbles you can to fill two given prompts. This is where I'll be posting mine. They're of different fandoms and mostly lacking of context as I make them up on the spot, but there might be sneak peeks of AUs I'm working on!  
> find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/wolfodder)!

Jaehwan found Sanghyuk sitting in the corridor. There were a cut on his cheek and a black eye. "You look rough."

"I feel rough." Sanghyuk laughed humorlessly. "Got a medical kit?"

"Obviously, you always need it. Let's go." Jaehwan leaned to pull him up, but at the touch he froze, feeling a spark of _something_ , of warmth that he never had felt from Sanghyuk.

"What are you looking at? I'll get up myself." But as he did he was smiling slightly, gaze flitting back and forth, almost shy, and that tingle in Jaehwan's fingers persisted.

Hakyeon would absolutely _love_ this.


	2. dirk gently; a spark; brotzly

"Todd! Do you see that? It's a light."

"Of course I see the light, Dirk."  _ I see the light. Hah. _

"We're close, then." Close to getting out of this hellish tunnel, finally. Todd doesn't know how long they've been here. Dirk turns to him, and there's a spark in his eyes, that spark of joy that he's been missing, that spark of hope.  _ Finally. _ They're going to get out. "Out we go, Todd Brotzman!"

Todd gulps, holds out his hand awkwardly. It takes a moment, but then Dirk takes it and smiles, the real ray of light.

"Out we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say i'm lowkey brotzly trash apparently


	3. critical role; last stand; fjord + avantika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not spoilers for episode 42 because i haven't seen it?? but for anything before episode 41 i guess

Fjord always knew not to underestimate Avantika. She was powerful. But maybe he had gotten too used to her.

Jester falling unconscious was the last straw. Pure Jester, kind Jester; she had been against Avantika this whole time, they all had, but Fjord had kept it going, whatever  _ it _ was. And now his friends were paying for it. They deserved better than that. They  _ were _ better than that.

His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his falchion, knuckles going a pale green, anger bubbling in him and turning to rage. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

She smiled. "Good luck."


	4. vixx; last stand; ot6

This was what he's been waiting for. His chance, to rid himself of the demon that possessed him all those years ago. It was time to end it once and for all.

"Hakyeon." Taekwoon stood next to him, book in his hand. "The ritual is almost ready."

"This is it," he said. He looked to Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, Wonsik. "I thank you all for coming this far for me. Now you must go. Save yourselves."

Hongbin snorted. "Not likely."

"Hongbin, please—"

Jaehwan spoke up. "Save it. We're staying with you. All of us. You won't get rid of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm?


End file.
